


I'm Done!

by ThePrettiestOfLights



Series: TPOL decides to stay up late to write [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/pseuds/ThePrettiestOfLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Parvill soulmate AU where the last words your soulmate ever say to you are tattooed on your wrist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Done!

**Author's Note:**

> Why get a good nights sleep when you can upload at 1am?  
> I'm in control of my life (she lied).

"You know what? I don't care!" Parvis screamed as he wrenched open the front door to their apartment. "I'm _done!"_ He slammed the door behind him before Strife could think of another insult to hurl at him.  
Strife kicked the wall. "Bloody Parvis." He hissed as he sat down on the sofa. How could something so stupidly trivial lead to a massive argument. Strife sighed. Parvis would probably be heading to Sparkles' place, where he'd stay until he was less angry and regretted everything he'd said previously.  
It happened every time they had an argument.  
Strife scratched his wrist absentmindedly as he stared at the ceiling. Bloody Parvis, and his stupid face. Strife glanced down at his wrist, and read the words he'd had tattooed there since the day he was born.  
 _"I'm done!"_  
That was when Strife realised it.

_"I'm done!"_

Strife grabbed his phone and dialled Parvis' number in a blind panic.  
"Pick up Parv, pick up." Strife whispered.  
Voicemail.  
 _"I'm done!"_  
Strife tried again, and again. Voicemail every time.  
"Come on, Alex, just pick up!" Strife hissed.  
On his fifth attempt, someone picked up.  
"Alex! Alex, are you okay?" Strife asked frantically.  
"Hello? Oh my god, I'm so sorry." But it wasn't Parvis on the other end. It was a girl.  
"Uh, what?" Strife asked, confused.  
"I'm sorry, your friend, he- he- it was a hit and run. We called an ambulance, but...." The girl trailed off.  
 _"I'm done!"_  
Strife didn't say anything. It didn't make sense. Parvis had to be okay, it couldn't just end like this!  
Strife looked back down at his wrist, his vision blurring with tears. The words burned into his mind, reminding him of what he'd lost.

_"I'm done!"_

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologise for this one, but I'm so tired I'm not sorry.


End file.
